


Kuchinashi

by parallelanprincess



Series: How (Not) To Raise A Yandere [6]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: It's a new school year filled with some of the same old problems for Midori.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so changing things up a bit
> 
> Some of the stories will be told from Midori's POV. They'll be easy to spot as they will have one word titles related to flowers. I really like fleshing out the Midori of this universe. I have a lot of ideas going forward for how this last year will play out among other things.

The first day of school is always the most important. Seeing all your friends, the new classroom smell, and meeting a new teacher is the best. The last year of middle school is super crucial for the rest of your life. I needed to make good grades so that I can one day inherit Gurin Groceries and make my parents proud. Which meant I needed to get in the best high school possible so I learned everything I needed about running a successful business. My dream was to have a franchise that stretched all the way across Japan spreading the gospel of high quality ingredients at low prices.

But first I had to get ready for school. My school uniform from last year is a little tight. Papa was supposed to take me shopping for a new one. I guess he forgot again. Maybe Mr. Aishi could take me to the uniform store. He took me and Ayano shopping for school supplies. We got matching Keroppi notebooks! I always make sure to check on Mama first. She's usually asleep on the couch or at the kitchen table. Mama's a bartender who likes to take her work home. She says she has to taste the sake to make sure its top quality,

“Mama? Are you home? Are you awake?” I yelled through the house. She's a sound sleeper so I have to be extra loud. I checked my parent's bedroom, the bathroom, and even the storage closet. Mama must have gone to work early. Papa leaves before dawn to open the store so it's up to me to make breakfast.

The first thing I do is load up the rice cooker. The trick is to not forget its on so the rice doesn't burn. Next I put a pot of water on the stove. I didn't want to be late so I turned it up extra high. As long as it starts boiling and doesn't set off the fire alarm its fine. Instant miso goes great with rice. I choose any box at random. If there's none in the kitchen cabinets, I check my closet. Papa uses it to store excess inventory sometimes. Once the rice is done and the miso is mixed, I make two servings for me and Mama. Then I crack an egg to top it all off. Tada! Breakfast is served!

* * *

 

Kuu-chan waits for me at the corner before we go to Yan-chan's house. Kuu-chan's parents work overseas. Her big sister Himiko is really cool. She lets us stay up late whenever we have sleepovers at their apartment. They have a lot of games about making pretty girls fall in love with you. We aren't allowed to bring them Ayano's house anymore because her dad got mad for some reason.

“Midori,” Kuu said. She and Ayano don't talk much. Everyone says I do enough talking for the three of us. I am the official group spokesperson.

“Hi! Did you sleep well? Are you excited for school?” I asked as we started walking. The Aishis live in the really nice neighborhood. We can't walk to school without Ayano even if it takes longer than normal.

“Yes. Yes,” Kuu said. Straight to the point as always. That's our Kuu for you! Oh, I should make a t-shirt that says that for her birthday

“Midori, how is your mother?”

“I have no idea where she is! Mama keeps me guessing. You know, she reminds me of a pachinko parlor that way. I wonder if that's where she went today....”

“My mother is in New York. She plans to send us money next week. I want to get a new Saikou System. My old one is broken.”

“How'd you manage that? Did you overwork it again? Himiko-neesan is going to be mad.”

Kuu had bad luck with game systems. She spilled tea on her Gameboy. Her Nintendo 64 got a piece of tofu stuck on inside it. Her cat chewed the cord off her Dreamcast controller. Good thing Himiko pays for the extended warranties. Every time something bad happened we went over to the Aishi's to play. Mrs. Aishi is really great at fighting games.

“The console was inferior to my skills.”

“You broke it, huh?” I giggled.

Kuu was quiet for the rest of the walk. We passed by Masuta-kun going in the opposite direction. He studied hard to get into Akademi High. He wanted to be president of the Martial Arts Club like his dad. I wanted to go Akademi with Ayano. Then we'd fall in love and get married. And live happily ever after as a grocery store owner and her cool ninja wife.

The Aishis live in a big fancy house. Papa says it was built when the town was founded a long, long time ago. They're an old family, too. Mama says they're cool because all the family heads have been strong, intelligent women. Mrs. Aishi is definitely strong. I saw her pick up a vending machine once. It ate her coins and she really wanted her ice cream. She shook it like a piggy bank! Mrs. Aishi gave me a bunch of chocolate ice cream cones to take home.

Ayano and her dad were waiting outside their gate. Yan-chan is the prettiest girl in school. Her grey eyes remind me of the ocean. Her hair is darker than nighttime. Sometimes I stare out the window at night and wonder if she's thinking of me too. Probably not.

Ayano is the princess of Buraza Town living in a magical castle on a hill. I'm...me.

Mr. Aishi remembered to buy her the new uniform, the colors weren't faded at all. He was frowning. He does that a lot. Papa says his face will get stuck that way.

“Yan-chan! We're here! Where you waiting for us? Do you want to hold hands?” I ran to her for a hug. She smelled like fresh strawberries. A princess is supposed to smell good.

“Midori, what are you wearing?” Mr. Aishi sighed.

“Last year's uniform with this year's smile!”

“Kuchiro, when Ryoba gets her hands on you..Midori, come change into one of Ayano's spare uniforms. I'll throw that old one out. I guess we're going shopping after school.” Mr. Aishi is a good and generous king. He frowns a lot, though. Ayano does it too. Come to think of it so does Kuu. They're all nice to me. I smile enough for everybody.

“Did you eat breakfast yet?”

“Noooooo.” Lying is bad but Mr. Aishi makes the best fried eggs.

“Late on the first day. On top of that, I'm going to be late for work. Midori, when you see your dad tell him he owes me free groceries for a week.”

“Yes, sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midori's family was designed to be dysfunctional as a direct contrast to the Aishis. I wanted to make it clear how each girl had a different family structure. Midori has the most conventional looking family but it has many problems. Likewise, Kuu's parents being abroad is a reference to how that's such a common staple in anime as an explanation for how young protagonists can get into so much trouble without adult supervision. 
> 
> I really wanted Ayano's parents to seem perfect and extremely helpful to show how and why Mr. Aishi and Midori's POV are drastically different from one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Aishi really knows how to put the pedal to the metal. He drove really fast so we would be on time. We went ten kilometers over the speed limit. Mrs. Aishi and Ayano didn't seem to mind. Apparently, they have tons of trouble being on time to things. Kuu got a bit carsick. She had to keep the window rolled down in case she threw up.

“We're here, girls! You'll have to run if you want to be on time to class,” Mr. Aishi said. We crawled out with our book bags and bento in hand. Kuu was still a bit wobbly. I let her lean on my shoulder just in case.

“Have fun, kids. We love you, Ayano. We're very proud of all you,” Mrs. Aishi said.

She was so nice. Mr. Aishi drove off really quickly. They must have been late for work. Ayano never told me what they did for a living. Her dad worked in an office with a lot of computers. Her mom worked late and had to travel a lot. Papa said they worked for a company that made a lot of electronics and other things. That must be why Yan-chan has all the best toys and gadgets.

Our classroom was all the way on the top floor. We might as well have been on the roof with all the stairs we had to climb. Kuu looked absolutely miserable, she had a death grip on the railing as we ascended. The hallways were completely empty. We were probably going to get scolded for tardiness. I didn't want Yan-chan getting in trouble over me. She never does anything wrong.

“This is it,” Ayano said when we reached Class 3-1. “We should go in quietly and not make a scene.”

She was so cool and collected. I pushed the door open. I stood aside to let her go in first. You had to hold doors open and stuff for princesses. Me and Kuu poured in after her.

The first thing I noticed about Rana-sensei was how beautiful she was. Her legs were really long and slim, her skirt was shorter than all the other teachers. Our sensei's bust was bigger than my head. She even wore makeup!

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. Better late than never. Care to introduce yourselves?” Sensei said.

She sounded amused instead of angry. Some of our classmates were whispering and giggling. I recognized some of them from last year. The Basu sisters were in our class again. Inkyu stuck their tongue out at me. Meanie!

“My name is Ayano Aishi. Please to meet you.”

“Kumiko Dere.”

“And I'm Midori Gurin!”

Tachimura started clapping. The Basu twins joined him. Bullies were the worst part of Shiagari. Just one more year and we'd never see them ever again. There was no way people like that were welcome at Akademi.

“Now that introductions are out of the way, please take your seats,” Sensei said.  
The only seats left were the ones next to the window towards the back. Ayano sat in the second seat from the back. I sat behind her while Kuu sat to my right. It was hard to see the board from back there. At least we got a good view of the courtyard. I wish I could have sat next to Ayano. This close all I saw was her ponytail and back. Her hair was getting really long. And it smelled extra nice.

“Without further ado, let's take out our language books. It's time to review kanji,” Sensei instructed.

* * *

 

Lunch time is best time. The three of us always go to eat lunch on the roof top. Kuu brings a beach blanket and we all sit in a circle. Mr. Aishi packs too much food for Ayano so me and Kuu get to eat the extras. I'm starting to think he does it on purpose. Me and Kuu waited with bated breath to see what Ayano brought. Her dad always wrapped her bento in cute furoshiki with anime characters. Today, it had moon and stars like Sailor Moon. The Aishis bought Ayano the coolest stuff. I was so jealous.  
Ayano started unwrapping her bento. I was practically drooling.

  
“What did your dad make today? Is it karage? Or maybe dumplings?” I asked.

“I want croquettes,” Kuu said.

“Butaniku and rice. Father instructed me to share it with you.” Ayano said.

Mr. Aishi was a saint. He deserves he's own shrine with sexy shrine maidens. Papa bought me premade bento to eat. Hime-neesan gave Kuu leftovers from whatever takeout they ordered. Ayano was the only one who got to eat a home cooked meal everyday. Her dad even arranged the food all fancy too. The pieces of pork were practically falling out of the bento box. The rice was still warm. I was going to get so fat this year. Maybe after we went shopping for new uniforms, Mr. Aishi would let me stay over for dinner.

“Your dad is the absolute best! He deserves a medal. Does he really do all the cooking?”

“Mostly. He says it relaxes him. He gets home early and Mother works late,” Ayano said.

“Doesn't he work for Saikou? What does he do? Does he work in the cafeteria?”

“I'm not sure. He mentions working with computers in an office. His supervisor has a daughter who goes to this school, Yui Rio from Class Two.”

Yui was a strange girl. She wasn't a bully like Inkyu and Sakyu. She liked playing pranks. A lot. Yui was always taking people's things and hiding them in odd places. The Basu twins just threw people's stuff into the incinerator. I never talked to her much. She was always hanging out with a big group of girls. I guess that made her popular. I didn't need a bunch of friends. I had Yan-chan and Kuu.

“Papa's lucky to be his own boss. No one can tell him what to do. He gets to do whatever he wants,” I said.

Some days Papa didn't go into work if he didn't want. Sometimes he went to pachinko parlors and casinos instead. Gambling is a great way to bring in extra profits. Papa has tons of good luck. Whenever he wins a lot of money, he buys us giant Kobe beef steaks for dinner. Mama isn't very good at cooking it though. She burns it a tiny bit.

“My father dislikes he's supervisor. He says that Americans are too loud and impulsive,” Kuu said.

“Oh like Musume? She's half-American. I heard her mom's from Hawaii or California. That's in America right?”

“Yes. You need to pay more attention in class.”

“I don't wanna! Ayano gives me all the help I need. Besides, geometry isn't even that important.”

“Geography. You're hopeless, Midori,” Kuu sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of school went by faster than I wanted. Except for math class. That dragged on forever. I needed to start going to cram school if I wanted to get into a good high school. Or get Kuu and Ayano to tutor me on everything. I wonder if Musume was any good at reading English. Americans talk funny. Cleaning time was something I hated doing. Wiping desks and cleaning boards was super boring. Shouldn't everything be super clean if it's only the first day?

“Gurin, when you're finished meet me in the teacher's lounge,” Sensei said when I ran into her in the bathroom.

Sensei, come help us clean. When she bends down her skirt probably raises up a bit. I might be able to see down her shirt too. Teachers have a duty to assist their students in whatever way possible. So Rana-sensei needs to help us sweep. Her bust was bigger than Mrs. Aishi's. What if Ayano liked girls with big boobs? I was pretty flat. Maybe Mama wouldn't mind if I borrowed on of her padded bras.

“Gurin, you have that perverted expression again,” Kuu said. She was carrying a mop, doing her best to look occupied. Slacker.

“I do not! I'm just thinking about school stuff.”

“More likely you were thinking about Ayano.”

“Shut up! Go mop the hallway! Don't say dumb things.” Kuu was too smart for her own good sometimes. She better not tell Yan-chan how I feel. Love confessions were supposed to be special and romantic.

* * *

When I walked into the teacher's lounge, Rana-sensei was on the phone. She waved at me to take a seat until she was finished talking.

“Come on. Genka. Don't tell me you're still mad. It was only a small fire. More of a controlled burn, really? No need to get pout, darling. I have to deal with a student. Kisses,” Sensei said.

Sensei pulled her hair out of its bun. Her hair was still pretty short. Did Ayano like short haired girls?

“ Gurin, huh? They warned me about you. You ask a lot of questions. Girls your age should always be a bit curious. However, I can't abide by tardiness,” Sensei said.

“Sorry, sensei! I woke up late.” I didn't want Mr. Aishi to get in trouble for helping me.

“You seem to do that fairly often. According to your file, you had a record number of tardies and absences last year.”

“My mama...got sick a lot last year. I had to stay home with her.”

Hangover remedies are hard to make. And Papa needed extra help around the store when people called in sick. I didn't mind missing school if it meant I was helping people. My old homeroom teacher was happy whenever I was gone for a few days.   
“I understand family obligations can be difficult to ignore. However, you cannot continue to neglect your schoolwork. Up until the end of last semester, you were at the bottom of your class. What are your plans for high school? Remember, this is your last year of compulsory education. You don't have to go on if it seems too difficult.”

I wanted to stay with Yan-chan. I wanted to keep playing video games with Kuu. I wanted to go to Akademi and be with my friends for as long as possible. Before them, no one wanted to be friends with me. Everyone bullied me. Teachers yelled at me for talking too much. I had trouble with homework because I was never at school.

I was all alone.

Then Ayano and Kuu asked me to walk home with them. And things got a little bit better.

“My dream is to attend Akademi High! I'm going to graduate at the top of my class, too!”

“With that kind of enthusiasm I don't doubt. I'll be watching you, Gurin. I expect great things from you.” Sensei smiled. “Now, go on home. I'm sure your friends are waiting.”

 


End file.
